According to the state of the art analysis, no other product has identical or similar features.
Thus, the purpose of the invention offers key advantages for its application, not covered by other similar or alternative means.
The ‘closing system for bottles and small bottles and method for the use thereof for the opening of said bottles’ is a single-use, easy-open system completely different from any other known easy-open cap system, as it does not require any rings or threads inside or outside the bottle opening.
In this particular case, the ‘closing system for bottles and small bottles and method for the use thereof for the opening of said bottles’ does not require any type of tool to open the bottle, such as corkscrews or bottle openers. The bottle can be opened directly by hand and just with a very small effort.
Moreover, following the necessary technical tests completed, the system offers a level of permissibility and tightness higher than the traditional systems known, such as crown cork caps or cork caps. Although these systems are not easy-open, they are indeed used for capping and closing.
Made using plastic materials of food grade, it closes the bottle by applying a pressure on the walls of the bottleneck and is also supported by the tapered shape given to this part of the bottle to facilitate the closing, so the higher the inner pressure, the more effectively the system closes.
According to the inventor, expert in this area, the purpose of the invention constitutes an important innovation that, due to its qualities and advantages, has an evident industrial and commercial interest.